Jay and Abi True Love: 5 Years On
by Parrotboy671
Summary: It 5 years on and Kylie has turned 5 and is starting her first day at School. While Jay and Abi keep up with day to day life
1. My Life

Abi's POV 

It been 5 years day since I got married to Jay Mitchell it was the best desion I made in my life we had a lovely little girl called Kylie who was 5 now coming up to 6. She was at her really curious age and asked a lot of questions about the noises she heard from mime and Jay's room I bet you can guess what the noises were. I had my dream job as a vet and Jay was now the manager and owner of Mitchell's Autos who used to be run by hardunt Phil Mitchell who sadly passed away by let's not go in detail on how and why he died. Anyway to cut long story short me, Jay and Kylie were living a lovely and happy life and nothing would spoiler it.

It was Kylie's first day at school she was so excited looked lovely in her school uniform

"What a fire drill" she asked while eating her breakfast at the dinner table

" Um" I said as I looked at my husband I didn't want to scary her on the first day at school

"You had 'vent answered my question" said Kylie

"What is a fire brill" said Kylie I a bit louder this time

" It nothing for you to worry about" said Abi

" Right I think it time Mummy take to school" said Jay

"Come on Kylie" as I reached out her hand for Kylie to hold.

I stopped outside the school gate

" Mummy can you come in with me" asked Kylie

" Mummy needs to go to work but I walk you into the classroom and then have a quick word with a teacher" I said

" Auntie Lauren said that all teachers are crazy and weird it that true" asked Kylie

" No irgone your auntie she just messing about" I said

"Why couldn't Daddy come aswell" said Kylie

" He at work sweetheart" said Abi

"Why do grownups always have to go work all the time" asked Kylie

"To make money and put dinner on the table also to buy you new clothes" I said

"So why aren't you at work" asked Kylie

"It my day off the place where I work doesn't open on Mondays" I said

"I thought grownups had to work everyday" said Kylie

"Were if depends on what your job is" I said

"Do you think the teacher will like me" asked Kylie

"Of course she like you're my little angel" I said

"Can we go then yet" asked Kylie

"Of course we can, come on" I said as guided Kylie forwards the school building

As I entered there was a notice on wall looking tordwars me

"Right let's see which classroom and teacher you've got" I said as I started searching for my daughter's name

"There I am Mummy" said Kylie as put her finger on one of the names

"Oh well done darling" I said

"What's he name" asked Kylie

" Mr Plain" I said

"Where will that mean that he's a plain" said Kylie

I laughed "Oh of course not sweetheart that's just he's surname it doesn't mean anything

I guided Kylie into the classroom as she walked in her face light up by the set of all the toys and children playing

" I see you at 3.00pm" I said about to leave the room

"Mummy please don't go" said Kylie as she run back to Abi

" I have to darling Mummy has a lot of grownups jobs to do downtown" I said

"It okay Mrs Mitchell you can go off I go your shopping" said Mr Plain as she headed towards them

"Thank you" I said as I lefted the classroom

" Mummy" come back as she went headed the door

"Your Mummy will be back to pick you up later" said Mr Plain in the way of the door


	2. The New Teacher

Kylie's POV

Mr Plain was blocking the door

"What's your name girl" said Mr Plain

"Kylie Louise Mitchell" I said I looked at him

"Right you're going to play with that little boy" said Mr Plain pointing to a boy who was playing by himself at the back of the room

"But he's a boy and boys smell" I said

"Listen he my son and he's new just like you so I want you to make him feel welcome as no one is talking to him" said Mr Plain

"Oh right then" I said as I headed tordwars him


	3. Food Shopping

Abi's POV

I was beginning to like Monday Mornings now after the weekly shop at Tesco I got to go home to peace and quiet before Kylie went to school I couldn't 5 minutes peace she always used to ask me questions and keep annoying until I played with her.

Anyway to real world am in Tesco spending 5 minutes decide which bread to get Tesco Finest or Hovis Jay and Kylie were very fussy eaters you see so I had to deal with their weird eating habits

" Hovis is good" said a man

I turned around " Oh okay" I said I have to say the man was quite hot

" Am Joey Branning, your cousin" said Joey smiling

" Oh hello" I said How could be my cousin when he's hot

" Am Derek's son" said Joey

Oh I through with his good looks he was uncle Jack's son

" You okay" asked Joey

"Yeah am fine, just doing the weekly shop" said Abi as she put some bread in the trolley

"So where in the square do you live" asked Joey

"5 Albert Square" said Abi

"Oh that where does my dad lives " asked Joey

"No we lives someone where else" said Abi

" Can I come back home with you know to see my dad" said Joey

" Of course you can" said Abi

" Thanks" said Joey as he smiled at her


	4. The Weird Boy

Kylie's POV

Great it was my first day of school I was stuck with a smelly boy who loved Doctor Who

" Do you like Doctor Who" asked the boy

" No I don't you've said the before" I said

" But you had'vent answered my question, do you like Doctor Who" said the boy

" No I don't" I said

" Why not" asked the boy

" I think Doctor Who is boring" I said

" How can you think Doctor Who is boring it the best show ever" said the boy

" My daddy said it be boring world if everyone liked the something" I said

" You okay Jamie" asked Mr Plain

" Yes daddy but me and Kylie have nothing in common maybe I can play with someone else" said Jamie

I was glad that Jamie felted the same way what was the point in making friends when you got nothing in common in with them.


	5. My Job

Jay's POV

It only been 2 mouths since I become the manager of Mitchell's Autos and loved every minute of it. I had Anthony and Tyler Moon working with me it was the best we talked about girls and just had a nice chat and a nice laugh but of course we got work done.

But Anthony seemed the person doing work unlike Tyler who would sat around and read babes magazines I was going to fire him but when I tell him to get on with his work he does which is good. By my desk I had a photo my beautiful wife I loved so mush am so happy that I got together 6 years ago I was working on Bobby Beale's car who is turned out just like his father Ian Beale he was running the Vic

" Come on Tyler we need to get this car done by today" I said

" In minute" said Tyler who was still reading his babe magazine

" Come on am not paying you for nothing" I said

Sometimes it was hard working with Tyler Moon


	6. Waiting for Lunch

Kylie's POV

I was really hungry really hungry so I asked Mr Plain if it was lunch time

" No lunch is in half an hour" said Mr Plain

" Why is lunch so late in our house lunch is served at 12:30" I said

" Well we can't fit everything into your needs" said Mr Plain

" Can I have a little snack before lunch please" I said

" No because if I yes to you I have to say yes to everyone else in the class" Mr Plain

" Fine" I said as i said back down on the sofa

Why couldn't lunch hurry up I was hungry

" Is it lunchtime now" I asked

" Yes"


	7. Lazy Tlyer

Jay's POV

Tyler was just sitting there like a lemon still reading this babe magazine

" Bobby will go mad when he sees that we done nothing" I said

" Oh well he just have to get angry" said Tyler as he tuned this page of this magazine

I looked Bobby was coming

Bobby was wearing his business suit the same one he always wore I don't think I seen him wearing anything else

" So is my car ready let" he asked

" Um not at this minute" I said

"You said it be ready by today so why is'nt it" he asked

" Am been busy with other cars okay I can't just drop everything just to make you happy" I said

"I should of gone to the arches down the road unless he gets the work done by the deadline" he said

I was getting annoyed now


	8. The Boring Afternoon

Chapter Eight: The Boring Afternoon

**Kylie's POV**

"What are we going to do this afternoon" I asked

"You're all going to take a nap" said Mr Plain

"But am not tried" I said

"Well you will be when you lay your head on the pillow" he said

"The next door classroom are doing finger printing can I go in there when everyone else has their nap" I asked

"No your going to take a nap like everyone else" Mr Plain

"But am not tried I want to play some games" I said

"Okay you can play a game but everything nosiy" I said

"Thanks Mr Plain" I said

I went over to play with some games but Mr Plain take away most of the games I wanted to play with

"why don't you play in the Wendy House" he said

" But I want to play Doctors and Nurses but taken all the dolls away" I said


	9. Weird Afternoon Telly

Chapter Nine: Rubbish Afternoon Telly

I had half an hour to spare before I had to pick up Kylie so I decided to watch some telly I switched to channel to channel they was total Ruddish on

"Baragin Hunt Rubbish, Lose Woman Rubbish, The Weakest Link rubbish, Homes under the hammer ruddish"

"Was there nothing good one" I through

I switched off the telly and started to get ready to pick Kelly up. While I was walking I saw Bobby walking around the Square garden's giving out leaftet I went the other way so I didn't need to talk to him.


	10. Home Time

Chapter Ten: Home Time

Kylie's POV

" Right you start to put the toys away it nearly time to go home" said Mr Plain

I tippled the toys away as quickly as I could

" Can I go now" I asked

" No wait until the bell goes" said Mr Plain

"But I put the toys away, so can you let me go now" I said

Mr Plain looked around

" Look out the window and if you can see your Mummy then you can go" said Mr Plain

I looked out the window and Mummy was there

" Yeah my Mum is there" I said

"Okay you can go" said Mr Plain

I ran out the classroom got my backpack, my lunchbox and cloth and ran outside forwards Mum

" Mummy" I said as I ran over to hug her

"Did you enjoy your first day at school" asked Mum

"No it was boring and I don't like Mr Plain" I said

"Why not sweetheart" asked mum

"He really moody and made me play with his son he was annoying he kept going on and going on about the Doctor Who" I said

"Come you get in the car" said Mum


	11. Dinner Time

Chapter 11: Family Dinner

Abi's POV

We got home and Kylie went into the living room to watch telly right I can start working on dinner

"Kylie" I shouted, "What would you like for tea" I asked

"Fish Fingers" she said

I know people say that 5 year old she should be starting to try adult food but she isn't fussy she likes carrots, sweetcorn and peas so she was getting her fruit and veg

I didn't know what to make for myself and Jay.

Half an hour later Jay was back for work he give Kylie a hug and a kiss before giving me one but it was snog rather than a kiss

"Work good today" I asked as got Kylie's fish fingers out the oven

"Yeah if Tyler actually went to do anything" said Jay

"You should fire him there no point having him working with you if not going to pull his weight" I said

"Yeah but the thing is were really good friends and wont he able to get a better job than what he got know" Jay said

"My boss fired her friend when she wasn't pulling her weight and now they don't speak to each other" I said

"That the thing I worried that will happen if I fire him" Jay said

"So just going to let him read magazines all day and do nothing are you" I said

"What would you do would you fire him" asked Jay

"I give him 4 strikes and if broken those 4 strokes than I would than fire him" I said

"Maybe am been a bit too soft on him I mean I am he's boss after all" Jay said

"Exactly" I said as plated up Kylie dinner

"Kylie dinner ready" I said as I put the plate of food on the table

Kylie came in and sat down on the table and started to eat her fish fingers


	12. Bedtime Story

Chapter 12: Bedtime Story

Kylie's POV

"Kylie bedtime" said my Mum

I raced upstairs and got in my

"What story would you like me to read to today" Mum asked

"I want Daddy to read me a story he does all the funny voices" I said

"Okay sweetheart I go and get Daddy" Said Mum

I loved when Daddy reads me stories he does all the funny voices and makes me laugh and he stays by the bedside until I feel asleep

"Right shall we first reading the Little Princess book" asked my daddy

"Yes please Daddy" I said

Daddy got the book and started reading

"No what are we going to do now fairy godmother" said Princess Fiona

I laughed as my Daddy used a funny high pitced voice for the fairy godmother

" You shall go to ball" said the fairy godmother

I couple of minutes I started to fall asleep

"God night my little angel" said Dad as she kissed me on the forehead and leaved the room.


	13. Reality and Quiz Shows

Chapter 13: Quiz and Reality Shows

Jay's POV

I walked downstairs to see my wife watching telly

"What you watching" I asked

"Just the only way is Essex" Said my wife

"Well you can turn that off were going to The Chase" said Jay

After the chase had finished we started to who wants to be a millionaire

"Come you must know this one" I shouted to telly to people who managed to not know where Rome was

"B Spain" said the Man on telly

"How is Rome in fucking Spain" I said

I laughed as the man walked off after getting the **FIRST QUESTION WRONG **

"We should go on there we get more questions right then the thick load that have been here so far

A woman got up and went over to the stage

"Hello my name is Laura Dickson" said the lady

After that was finished I went to have a shower while Abi watched Reality TV


	14. The Makeover

Chapter 14: The Makeover

Kylie's POV

I was really excited today my auntie Lauren was looking after me she was my Mummy's sister and she spoiled me I was allowed to have Fish and Chips and Cola Cola from the chippy. My Mummy and Daddy never allowed me drink Cola Cola which was really unfair

"Be good, for your auntie Lauren" said Mummy

"I will be Mummy don't worry" I said

Mummy smiled and then leaved the house

"Now what would you want to do today" asked Auntie Lauren

"Can you give me a makeover" I asked

"Okay of course" said Auntie Lauren as she got out her makeup bag

"Are you sure that Mummy will be okay with it" I asked

"She should be" Said Auntie Lauren she got a red lipstick

"I don't like red lipstick do you have another colour" I asked

Auntie Lauren searched through her bag for another lipstick

"Will pink do" asked Auntie Lauren

"Yes please Pink my favourite colour" I said

15 minutes later Auntie Lauren had finished my makeover

Auntie Lauren showed me what I looked like from a mirror

"I look like a movie star" I said

"I know you look really pretty" said Auntie Lauren

"Am thirsty do you have any Cola" I asked

"Of course I get on, for you" said Auntie Lauren

Auntie Lauren came back with the cola of Coke I drink it down really fast as I was really thirsty

Suddenly Mummy came in and she entered the living room

"Hello Mummy" I shouted

My Mummy faced dropped and she looked at me with her mouth opened


	15. The Big Argument

Chapter 15: The Big Argument 

Abi's POV

"Are you alright Abz" Asked Lauren

I was really annoyed with Lauren my daughter looked horridly

"What in the hell were you thinking when you decided to give her makeover" I shouted

"Calm down Abz it just a bit of a makeup and anyway she looks pretty" said Lauren

"Pretty you think she looks pretty she looks like blobby Kat Moon" I said

"Abz stop worrying you can wash it off" said Lauren

"She 5 5 year olds not 16 she not a doll which you can dress up and give a makeover she a girl a 5 year old" I said

"Please don't get angry with Auntie Lauren" said Kylie

"Were going Kylie come on" as I grapped my daughter by the arm

"Am sorry Abz I through it would be okay" I said

"Just stay away from my daughter" I shouted as walked outside the house

"Abz you don't mean that" I said

"Am telling Mum and Dad about this" I said

I smashed the door of my house and started to get the makeover off my daughter


	16. Playdate

Chapter 16: Playdate

Abi's POV

It was Tuesday Afternoon which meant that Lola was coming around with her daughter Lexi who was the same age as Kylie. Lola had husband called Duncan who Jay was friends with

" I still can't find a job" Said Lola looking down a bit upset

" Have you asked my Mum if have a job at salon" I asked

" Nope" Said Lola

We were stopped by the sight of how lovely Kylie and Lexi were playing together

" Just look at them" I said smling

" Mummy can I show Lexi my fairy castle" asked Kylie

" Of course you can" said I said as watched them go upstairs together

" Do you want something to drink" I asked

" No No am fine I be going soon" Said Lola

Kylie's POV

Upstairs Kylie was dressing her Princess in a Pink Dress while Lexi was dressing up the Prince is Suit

" Do you think the Prince looks like my Daddy" I asked

" Yeah" Said Lexi

" I love my Daddy" I said

" I love my Daddy too" Said Lexi

" Come on time to go" Said Lola has she picked Lola

" But Mummy me and Kylie haven't finished playing with the Fairy Castle" Said Lexi

" You can next week" Said Lola she picked up Lexi and lefted the house.

**Cast**

Abi Mitchell- Lorna Fitzgerald

Lola Williams- Danielle Harold

Kylie Mitchell-Herself

Lexi Williams-Herself


End file.
